Gamov
|image = |race = Human |nationality = Japanese |gender = Male |relatives = Genshin (Older Brother; Deceased) |affiliation = Vigoor Empire Internal Affairs Bureau Dark Disciple Black Spider Ninja Clan |occupation = Special Agent''Ninja Gaiden'' Instruction Manual |debut = Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) |japanese voice = Hisao Egawa |english voice = Robin Atkin Downes}}Gamov was the Special Agent of the Vigoor Empire Internal Affairs Bureau that observes and shadows the movement of the infiltrator, Ryu Hayabusa, during the Dark Blade Incident in Tairon. He was also a co-conspirator alongside the Dark Disciple in gaining the Dark Dragon Blade from the Vigoor Emperor. History Gamov was born into the Black Spider Ninja Clan, being the late younger sibling of Genshin. At some point, he would join the Vigoor Empire's Internal Affairs Bureau and become aquainted with Rachel, the former holding him in disdain from their previous encounters. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' When Ryu Hayabusa attempts to enter Tairon through the airship, Gamov is called upon by the Vigoor Empire's Internal Bureau Affairs to watch over the operation as Dynamo and other members of the Vigoor Military attempt to intercept the ninja. However, Ryu manages to make his way to Tairon despite the military's opposition. He is later present after Ryu meets with Rachel for the first time, having tailed the likes of both of them. He assures her that Rachel will be fine and wishes him good luck on hunting down Doku, having eavesdropped into their conversation. Dropping off from the roof, Ryu runs to investigate and instead finds him having disappeared without leaving a trace. He meets up with the Dark Disciple, discussing how the Dark Dragon Blade grows in power from Ryu's killing in Tairon, a notion Gamov supports. Gamov runs into Rachel, prodding at personal information regarding both Rachel and her twin, Alma, to confirm his evaluations and suspicions. He does battle with her and it ends with a draw as Rachel witnesses Alma flying towards the a Monastery. Gamov meets up with the Dark Disciple, reporting that the Dark Dragon Blade's seal is broken and is gradually absorbing the chaos from the battlefield, resulting in it becoming a more powerful weapon then previously thought of. Gamov is impressed with it, though is reprimanded in his apparent greed by the Disciple and reminds him that he will be rewarded handsomely for his efforts. Unknown to the both of them, Ayane spies on their conversation. After defeating the Vigoor Emperor and retrieving the Dark Dragon Blade, Gamov and the Dark Disciple manage the intercept both him and Rachel, the former gaining the Dark Dragon Blade himself. He outlived his usefulness and is promptly killed for his efforts by the Dark Disciple, the blade extinguishing his entire body. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand': Gamov is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, capable of performing roundhouse kicks and overhead shoulder flip. He is skilled enough to hold his own with Rachel.Ninja Gaiden Sigma *'Gunslinging': Gamov is capable enough to proficient battle with the combination of his gunplay and martial art skills againt Rachel. *'Agility': Despite his appearance, he was surprisingly quick and agile able to fall from the edge of a building and disappear below as well as effectively evade and defend himself against Rachel's attacks. *'Espionage': Gamov is a competent spy, capable of working alongside the Dark Disciple without raising suspicion from any of the Vigoor Military, knew personal details about Alma and Rachel, and was capable of following Ryu without his knowledge. Trivia *Gamov's relation to Genshin is revealed in Iza's Notebook, although his name is not explicitly mentioned. Instead, the writer states that Genshin's hatred towards the descendants of the Dragon Lineage is because Murai murdered his "little brother".Ninja Gaiden 2/''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Gamov Category:Deceased